winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm
}} Mate: Sons: , Three , Four , First , Quill}} Daughters: , Hope}} Sire: Mother: }} Brother: Sister: |pup = Pup Three |adult = Storm |past = Pup, Lone Wolf, Packmate, Beta |current = None |status = Deceased |image 3 = File: Storm.pup.jpg |image 1 = File: Storm.png}}Storm is a dark, smoky gray female wolf with sharp blue eyes, a grey muzzle, and grey hairs scattered within her pelt. Personality Storm was a sharp-tongued member of the Briar-Forest Pack. She was not afraid to speak her mind, and wasn't great at reading the emotions of other wolves. At times, she could be very gentle and consoling, and she based most of what she did off of what she thought was best for those around her. However, Storm had contracted rabies from an encounter with a badger, and was unable to think logically most of the time. At the time of her death, though, Storm recovered her senses and was able to find peace before she passed. Backstory and Facts * Storm was born to Leaf and Tree, the latter rejecting his litter and his mate early on. Leaf raises her well, though young Storm was rebellious and resented her mother for having pups with a wolf who would eventually leave her. They had a tense relationship until Storm disowned her mother. Leaf died not much later, devastating Storm, as her mother had never stopped trying to rekindle their relationship. She soon made the same mistake her mother did and prevents the four pups she had with Ghost from meeting their father. The rain makes the river heading north choppy and dangerous, and all four pups perish trying to cross it. Storm was crushed, and begins to disagree with the free willing rules of the Pack, blaming them for her loss. * The unelected leader of the Pack, Amber, soon found a wolf called Valiant. They saved him from the brink of starvation, and Storm became closer to him, feeling guilty as she also was mated to Pebble. She defended Valiant against Buck and Boulder, and Pebble became furious, declaring that he and Storm are no longer in a relationship. * However, Storm was pregnant with Pebble's litter. With the help of newcomer Sensible, she was able to conceal her pregnancy. She gave birth not long after, but one pup was killed by a fox. Ember promises to take care of them, accepting her as his mate. Pebble was infuriated and tried to kill her, Ember, and his pups. He was deemed a traitor, scarred, and banished from the territory. * Storm raised the pups along with Ember for a few peaceful moons, until Sensible, Buck, and Ember return with the news of Pebble's death and his body. She and Sensible have an argument, with the latter leaving, as Buck was revealed to have killed his mother and her mate and orphaned her pups. Storm distrusted him for a period of time, but blamed herself for Sensible leaving, and reconciled with her Packmate. * She tracked Second outside of camp and was cornered by Fierce Dogs, but with the help of a returning Sensible, runs them off. They make amends and go back to camp. * After many troubles with her family, though she was able to resolve most of them, Storm headed out on a hunting trip. She had a violent fight with a badger, unknowingly contracting rabies, and from then on, slowly deteriorated and becomes emotionally unstable, as well as having outbursts of aggression. * Storm passes after making peace with her family and her Pack, believing that she finally achieved redemption by raising two pups she was proud of and that would contribute well to their Pack. Quotes :A bark of greeting made her spin around. A large white male-wolf with a thicker ruff of fur around his neck and piercing green eyes was standing there. “Ghost!” :Her former mate dipped his head. “Hello.” Storm bared her fangs, lips drawn back in a snarl. “You’re a traitor, Ghost. You betrayed me and my litter.” Ghost nodded. “That is true. I never expect you to forgive me.” His tail drooped slightly. “But I am not here to ask for your forgiveness.” :He nodded at a shape frolicking. It was a wolf, pale with darker spots. “Pebble?” Storm asked. Then the wolf turned towards her. He did not have Pebble’s light yellow eyes. Instead, his were gold. He was with another wolf, this one a she-wolf with a dark gray pelt and a light, pale gray tail. Her eyes were blue. :“My pups,” Storm whispered. “They will live.” “They will not end up like your first litter.” Storm hesitated, then rested her tail-tip on his flank. “/Our/ litter.” Ghost gazed at her, eyes brimming with emotion. “Wake up,” he whispered. “Care for your new litter.” ― Storm dreams about her previous mate and litter :"I think we raised them well. Whatever happens next, they'll be well. I trust them, and I trust you." ― Storm to Ember about their pups :"Storm frowned. "Why is that, little one?" She could only think of one think - Pack Order. /There's no leadership, no full sense of protection. That must be what's bothering her. Because it bothers me, too!/" ― Storm about her Pack :"I regret not trying harder to save my first litter," Storm woofed sadly. "All of them gone at once..." She shook her head. "But I know they're well and happy, where they are now. And I have Second and Third. Of course, they'll never replace my pups, but I wouldn't change things how they are now." /Perhaps Amber was right. I can never forget my lost family, but I have a new family now./ ― Storm reflecting on her life :Pushing the thought away, Storm turned to Sensible. "You've been a great friend to me," she murmured. "I know we've had our ups and downs, but in the end, everything was as it should be. I've enjoyed watching you become a mother. I'm sorry that I ever doubted that you could raise pups and lead our Pack at the same time. It was because I knew I could never do that. But you aren't me, and you never have been, and you never will be. You're... you're like a sister to me." ― Storm to Sensible about their friendship Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Betas Category:Mother Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members